


Give me Comfort Where you Can

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 7x03, Bipolar Disorder, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Depending for Comfort, M/M, Med Readjustment, Missing someone, late night thoughts while rewatching shameless, season 7, wearing each other’s clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Not really a Summary but basically I had a thought late at night while rewatching Shameless. Canon scene from episode 7x03 where everyone’s was freaking out about Ian wearing Mickey’s shirt. This is my thought process stemmed from that.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452025
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Give me Comfort Where you Can

He messed up. He knew it was wrong to undo the wrist restraints, but he did it anyways. The lack of control over his mind should have been his first clue. His second should have been the late nights spent scrambling with an itch to do something, anything. Instead he chose to ignore the warning signs and wait until he messed up to do anything about it. And now he was stuck home from work for a week with nothing to do but readjust and listen to the thoughts swirling around in his head. 

Ian had just gotten back from the clinic, where they gave him a new cocktail of meds that would hopefully balance him out. He hated going to the clinic. They always poked and prodded, asking too many questions, and he already felt like shit about even having to go in the first place.  _ ‘Up my downers, Sleep it off, and see the shrink as soon as possible,’  _ this was the automatic response he had given Lip. They drilled specific things into his head when he was diagnosed that he was supposed to do when things happened. The worst thing about this disease is that things do happen. Just when you think everything is going well in your life a shit storm decides to stir up inside your brain. 

***

Ian slowly made his way up the stairs. The upped dose of his downers made him low on energy so his plan was to dive right into his bed. When he made it into his room the first thing he did was strip off his old clothes to change into something more comfortable. 

Suddenly remembering something, Ian pulled open the bottom drawer of his dresser. He hadn’t opened this drawer for a while, not since before he and Caleb got together, but right now he needed the comfort that he knew it would bring him. Once it was open, Ian closed his eyes and just breathed it in. The smell, although faint now after time, seemed to hit him in the face and went straight to his heart. Finally Ian reached inside and pulled out a dark green shirt with the sleeves cut off from the top of the pile of other things left behind. 

He brought the fabric up to his nose and breathed in the scent again, this time being a bit stronger with it being so close to his nose now. Without thinking any more, Ian pulled the shirt over his head. He closed the drawer with all of the dark haired boy’s forgotten items, and went to lay in bed, allowing the scent of Mickey to fog his mind and provide the comfort he needed. It was in these moments of feeling low that Ian missed him the most. Throughout the years, Mickey had gotten pretty good at knowing how to comfort him in his time of need, and having been there through the worst of his bipolar diagnosis, Mickey was the best at helping him take it all in. He would just lay with him for hours during his depression, and still make sure he was being taken care of physically and that’s all Ian really needed. So now if the closest thing he could get to that, was the scent remaining on an old shirt he would take it.

That night was the first night that Ian slept through in a few days without waking to crazy thoughts, and the need to cook breakfast at 3am. 

***

The next morning, Ian heard Fiona telling Lip in the next room about a family meeting so he climbed out of bed and tugged on a pair of jeans that were tossed on the floor beside him, while still wearing Mickey’s shirt from the night before. He made his way downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes seeing that everyone was already gathered in the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Called a Family meeting,” Fiona replied

“I’m not invited?”

“I just didn’t want to wake you,” Fiona assured him.

“How’d you sleep?” Lip asked.

“Good. I slept all night,” He replied with a tight lipped smile to his older brother. It was true he had, and maybe it was his downers really kicking in, but maybe the comfort he felt had a little something more to do with it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ^This is the picture i was referring to don’t know who originally pointed this out but i know this pic circled the fandom for a while when the ep first came out.
> 
> Just inserting my text rant to my friend late last night that inspired this fic for those who care or want to know my thought process😂  
> -  
> Ok so at Season 7 now and the scene where people were like "omg Ian is wearing Mickey's shirt!" Came on. So basically this scene takes place right after Ian and Caleb broke up when Ian's meds get a little messed up so he had to up his downers since he let that schizophrenic lady jump out of the back of the ambulance. So this scene happens within the next day or two I assume so Ian is saying to Lip how he actually slept through the night and this was my thought ok hear me out😂 So we know that there is probably a thing or two of Mickey's still laying around their house since he was staying with them for a while and realistically considering he went to prison he really wouldn't have had much time to get all his shit anyways, so I imagine Ian kind of finding little things of Mickey's and keeping it in a special place with his own stuff for moments when he misses him. So when he was trying to readjust his meds and stuff he decided to wear one of Mickey's shirts because he felt it would bring him comfort especially considering Mickey was there through all the past bipolar stuff.


End file.
